


Before Cat and Mouse

by London9Calling



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Fluff, Hybrids, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-23
Updated: 2015-10-23
Packaged: 2018-04-27 18:09:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,073
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5058700
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/London9Calling/pseuds/London9Calling
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Lu Han brings a kitten home Minseok panics, because he HATES cats - for good reason. <br/><a href="https://immafuckinplayboy.wordpress.com/2015/11/22/trans-drabble-xiuhanlumin-before-cat-and-mouse/">Vietnamese translation cr: NKH</a></p>
            </blockquote>





	Before Cat and Mouse

It wasn’t a secret that Minseok was terrified of cats. All of their friends knew it, heck, the mail man probably was aware of the fact as well- it wasn’t hard to discern. Minseok sported a nasty scar on his forearm from a childhood run-in with a neighbor’s feline and the story he had to go with the deep mark was as nasty as the flesh wound. “It attacked me - UNPROVOKED.” is exactly how he would describe it.

Luhan was fully aware of Minseok’s aversion to cats, yet…the wide green eyes, the dark grey fur…the thought of having a little creature to keep them company was too much to pass up. Plus the eight week old kitten was free, and, well, adorable.

“Your dad might be a little weird when he first sees you but don’t let it get to you.” Luhan tried to reassure the kitten, glancing over at the tan and sage green pet crate as he steered his VW towards the apartment; the small place he shared with his boyfriend Minseok. “He had a bad time when he was um…a baby, I mean a kitten.” Luhan let out a guffaw, a silly laugh as he found himself amused at his own joke. He quickly shut up when his phone rang. It was Minseok.

“Hey.”

“Hey, where are you?”

“Um, just pulling in.”

“Okay, see you in a few.”

Click.

Luhan hadn’t been this nervous to come home since…well, since ever. Grabbing the small pet carrier he walked slowly towards the door. Would Minseok tell him he had to take the kitten back? No, surely not, he would never be able to deny the cute little animal once he saw him.

Luhan punched in the security code, unconsciously holding his breath as he stepped inside. He toed off his sneakers, trying to keep the noise of his arrival to a minimum. If he clanged the carrier against the wall Minseok was sure to perk up, to focus on the noise that was intruding the apartment.

It was quite honestly surprising Minseok wasn’t already freaking out from the smell - because Luhan was sure Minseok had the best nose of anyone he knew.

“Luhan….” Minseok sounded…apprehensive. Luhan tensed, waiting. “What um….is ….”

“Hey honey!’ Luhan called out brightly, hoping to make it all the way up the stairs before Minseok realized what was happening. That didn’t happen.

“CAT!”

Luhan wrapped his arms around the pet carrier, plodding up the remaining stairs while he spoke. “Min, please, calm down, listen I was out and well, I …can you at least look at him, I mean…Min, Min?!”

When Luhan reached the top of the stairs and spotted his boyfriend doubled over on the floor all thoughts of protecting the new kitten flew out the window. He rushed towards Minseok, terrified of what might have happened. Did he have a heart attack? Did he have some kind of asthma attack? What was going on?!

“I-” Minseok sucked in a deep breath, “Hate cats.”

Luhan’s hands roved all over Minseok’s body, touching his chest, his arms, his legs, making sure he was alright - as if a physical touch could insure that nothing was wrong. Minseok put up with his boyfriend’s touchiness, seemingly because he was too terrified to do anything else but lay still.

“I know, Min, I know.” Luhan was apologetic - as apologetic as he could be while not actually being all that apologetic. Mostly, anyway. He was sorry that Minseok had such a reaction but he still believed that once Minseok saw the kitten, played with him, maybe cuddled with him he would get over his aversion to the animal.

“Why?” Minseok whined, sitting up, weakly pushing Luhan away. “Why would you bring a cat here?”

“I, well…” Luhan dragged his hand through his hair, trying to reason the best way to explain why exactly he had brought the kitten into the apartment. “He is cute and just a baby! Min, he isn’t even old enough to know about mice and cats and all that!”

Minseok visibly stiffened at the mention of “mice and cats”.

“I swear you will like him when you see him! Just give him a chance, please?” Luhan attempted to widen his eyes, to look hopeful and cute and all of the things that might play on Minseok’s conscious.

Instead a thin tail whacked him in the face.

“Sorry!” Minseok grabbed his tail, pushing it behind him while he leaned back, his nose twitching. He looked…thoughtful. “You really don’t think he knows about the cat and mouse thing?”

“No! I am sure he doesn’t!” Luhan reiterated.

“Hmmm.” Minseok seemed to be deep in thought.

Luhan had known that bringing a cat, a purebred cat to live alongside his mouse hybrid boyfriend was a gamble, but Minseok was usually very easy going. Well, unless the topic was cleanliness, cheese, or well…cats. Okay, so maybe he totally messed up.

“Can I see him?” Minseok seemed to have calmed down, glancing towards the carrier with interest.

“Yes! Of course.” Luhan moved towards the carrier, his steps slow and careful. He clicked open the pet carrier door, only glancing back at Minseok once - to make sure he wasn’t ready to pass out. Pulling the small grey kitten into his arms he walked towards his boyfriend. Instead of fear he recognized interest in Minseok’s eyes.

“It is a baby,” Minseok said quietly as he stared at the kitten, his nose twitching in a pattern that Luhan had never seen before.

“Hmm.” Luhan could feel the kitten purring, he was sure Minseok could probably sense it.

“What are you going to name him?” Minseok asked, edging closer to where Luhan sat with the kitten.

“I was thinking Minseok.” Luhan smirked, waiting for a response.

“You!!” Minseok clasped a hand over his mouth as he let out a high pitched squeak, a sound he only made when he was upset. Luhan chuckled, the kitten continued purring.

After a few minutes of silent observation, Minseok watching the kitten, the kitten purring, Luhan watching the two of them, the situation seemed to work itself out.

“I guess he isn’t that bad,” Minseok admitted.

“So we can keep him?”

“Yes, I think we can.” Minseok smiled. “I let you live here so why not a cat?”

Luhan scowled, but his distasteful expression only lasted for a fraction of a second before he smiled.


End file.
